Fate/Rebirth Night
Fate/Rebirth Night (フェイト/リーバースナイト, Feito/Ribāsunaito) is a Hack and Slash genre video game created by Type-Moon that is part of the Fate series. It is available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC, also it will be single-player. Type-Moon have confirmed that players can cross-save the game with the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita versions together. Fate/Rebirth Night is a re-telling of the visual novel Fate/stay night where this time, two factions (the Faction of Azure and the Faction of Crimson) containing Servants, the legendary spirits of heroes and villains, summoned and commanded by the Masters each will battle each other in a ritual for the wish granting artifact known as the Holy Grail that in the city of Fuyuki. The game has 17 playable Servants for you to chose to from as you fight to achieve victory for the Faction of Azure or the Faction of Crimson in the Holy Grail War. Prologue In the city of Fuyuki in the prefecture of Kumamoto, Japan, there is a ritual, known as the Holy Grail War, that occurs where a number of magi battle each other in a free-for-all for the goal of obtaining the Holy Grail, an artifact that grants the desires and wishes of those who emerges as the victor. The magi who are involved in the war are known as Masters, while they are aided by powerful spirit familiars known as Servants. Normally, the Holy Grail War usually has participants numbering 7 Masters, but now, the rules of the Holy Grail War have changed. Two factions with 7 Masters on each side must now fight each other in order to obtain the Grail. In the midst of this new yet chaotic battle, two particular Masters, Shirou Emiya of the Azure Faction and Raymond Ézard of the Crimson Faction, are about to unknowingly decide the fate of the world. Game Menus Here is the list of game modes to choose from on the main menu when you are playing Fate/Rebirth Night. STORY - Here, you play through the story of the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. There are two routes you can choose from, the Azure Route and the Crimson Route, which follows the point-of-view of the faction as you traverse your way through the plot. When both routes are completed, a new route called the True Route is then available. FREE BATTLE - Where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and playable Servant of your choice. Like in Fate/Extella, you have the option to choose your Servant and ally Servant as well as the opponent. SURVIVAL - A mode where you need go up as many levels as you can with the difficulty raised as progress further until your Servant's health is finally reduced to zero. TUTORIAL - A mode where you can be taught about learning the basic skills, abilities and controls of Fate/Rebirth Night in order to fully understand how to play the game. GALLERY - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutscenes and listen to the soundtrack in Fate/Rebirth Night. OPTIONS - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. Gameplay The gameplay for Fate/Rebirth Night has many similarities to that of Type-Moon's Fate/Extella and that of Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors franchises, so players who are huge fans of one-versus-hundred based Hack and Slash video games will feel right at home with this one. Each playable Servant almost has a simply based movelist with a Normal Attack and Charge Attack additions though they all have uniquely different skills, abilities to attack the enemy with. Each Servant has a Legend Attack and Extreme Servant ability, the Legend Attack is like a super move that can defeat numerous enemies in from of your playable Servant, while Extreme Servant boosts your Servant's power, making them more stronger for a duration of time, though using your Servant's Legend Attack and Extreme Servant can consume your Servant's Super Gauge as a result. All seventeen playable Servants have an ultimate trump card attack known as a Noble Phantasm, a Noble Phantasms are the famous weapons and abilities of a Servant that were known in history and legends that are connected to life of that Servant, for example King Arthur and his sword Excalibur. Using a Noble Phantasm attack requires filling up the Noble Phantasm Gauge as you defeat enemies. Factions In this Holy Grail War, two factions consisting of seven Masters and Servants each battle in the hope of obtaining the ultimate prize that is the Holy Grail. Faction of Azure The Faction of Azure is a team where the three founding families of the Holy Grail Wars in Fuyuki (the Tohsaka, the Matou and the Einzbern) band together under the common goal of eliminating the Masters and Servants of the Crimson Faction. Also, along with the founding families, a few residents of the city have also ended up joining the faction. Their headquarters in set up at the Ryūdō Temple, where the Holy Grail is currently located. Servants Masters Faction of Crimson The Faction of Crimson is an alliance formed by Maximus E. Highway and a few number of his students and other magi, including the talented Raymond Ézard and Luvigelita Edelfelt. Under Maximus' leadership, many of the Masters in the faction agree to seize the Grail from the Faction of Azure, though secretly only Raymond Ézard has plans to destroy the Grail. Their headquarters is the recently built Highway Residence located at the far end of Shinto, the modern area of Fuyuki. Servants Masters Others Servants Non-Servants Trivia *The designs and architecture of the mansion that serves as the residence and headquarters of the Faction of Crimson is based on the reconstructive concept of what the Trajan Baths in Rome would look like. *The character, Archer of Crimson (Olga of Kiev), was decided upon in the final stages of development, The original idea was to have Odysseus as the Archer of the Crimson Faction. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Type-Moon Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Swords Category:Archery Category:Spears Category:Knights Category:Ninjas Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Magic Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea